


Bed Mates

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey from friends to something more. Post Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts), [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Season three is starting so I'm going through my closet and throwing out season two stuff. Ha ha.

Raven was strapped to a cold cement table which was already covered in blood. She tried to fight against the straps that held her down but it was no use. She could hear Wick screaming at the men that surrounded her with drills, begging them to take him instead.

Then she heard the whine of the drill before searing pain spread through her hip and down her leg which had her screaming in agony. She heard Abby then, calling her name and she struggled to get free of the bonds and the hands holding her.

"Raven honey wake up" penetrated the fog in her brain and suddenly Raven was sitting upright in a bed, covered in sweat, and gasping for air. A small gentle hand covered hers and she grasped onto it like a life line as she remembers suddenly where she was.

They were back at Camp Jaha, in Abby's room; the Mountain had been destroyed a week ago. It had just been a nightmare, a familiar one relived over and over every other night. Just then her leg seized from her hip to her knee and she cried out, falling back on the bed and trying desperately to stretch her leg, curl her toes, anything to stop the pain. Just like every other time her dead useless leg refused to do as she instructed and between curses she let go of Abby's hand and started kneading. 

"Shhh, here honey let me" Abby ignored her own pain in her hip as she knelt beside the younger brunette and started massaging the muscles in her tense thigh. From experience in the past week she knew if she could get the thigh to relax she could start on the buttocks and lower back.

Jackson had done it for the first few days while they were holed up in the infirmary, Abby had watched and learned his technique. When a flu epidemic hit the camp Jackson said he needed to isolate them out of the infirmary but where they could be together, comfortable and away from infection.

Abby's place had been the smartest option. Jackson had ordered bed rest unless nature called or to eat. He gave them both a set of exercises to do and had let Kane and Wick carry them here. Since then both men had come down with the flu and been ordered to stay away, much to their relief, they were well meaning but hovered. They were checked on each day and brought food by whoever remained healthy.

They had mainly slept, talked and cried with pain and anguish at their situation. Abby cried for Clarke who she feared for, she winced at the memory that Clarke left and felt tears loom in her eyes. She determinedly put it out of her mind for now as her friend was still groaning in pain beneath her hands and her muscles were taut. She deepened her massage despite her aching hands, knowing she was causing more pain but it would help.

"Honey try and relax" she told Raven who shot her a disbelieving look but took a deep breath anyhow in a conscious effort to try and relax the other muscles in her body that were tense in sympathy.

"I'm sorry I woke you, again" Raven muttered between clenched teeth.

"I wasn't asleep" Abby shrugged and Raven shot her an inquisitive look, seeing the flash of pain in the caramel eyes and sighed. Yes Abby had physical pain, just as she did. Yes she had spent time massaging out Abby's cramps just as Abby was doing to her now. But nothing Raven could do would ever stop Abby's emotional pain of not knowing where Clarke was. Raven was the only one who knew how hard Abby worked to get to Clarke, what she'd gone through in the sky and on the ground. And now Clarke was gone again and it was slowly destroying her friend. 

"She's a survivor Abs, she just needs time and she will return" Raven reached over and gripped the older woman's forearm. Abby never stopped her massage, nor did she acknowledge her words. Raven sighed, knowing the conversation was over, stubborn woman, but she didn't remove her hand and instead concentrated her thoughts on feeling the muscles in Abby's arm move under her hand as she slowly worked out the tense muscles.

"Damn your hands are magic" Raven groaned as she could feel the pain in her thigh receding although her back was still tight as ever. She looked over and saw Abby's raised eyebrow as the older woman tried not to smirk. Ahhh, there was old Abby. "Mind out of the gutter woman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Abby stated innocently and Raven was surprised. Ohhhhh so maybe she did know what to do to ease the emotional. Their banter had always been fun and quick witted. Back on the Ark anyway, on and off since arriving on the ground. Finally when her leg was mostly relaxed Abby told her to roll over.

"You just want to cop a feel" Raven groaned out as rolling over reminded her of the seriousness of the situation and a gentle hand rubbed across her back in gentle reassurance. As Abby started to knead her buttocks Raven forgot about the light flirting and gripped the pillow tight in pain.

Abby bit her lip every time Raven groaned or hissed in pain as she massaged the taut buttocks and lower back. She hated causing her friend pain, it reminded her far too much of having to perform surgery on her without anesthetic. Finally though the muscles relaxed, Raven relaxed under her hands and she slowed the massage.

"Thank you" the young brunette croaked as Abby reached to turn off the light beside the bed and snuggled down under the covers again and into their warmth. They needed more supplies before winter, including warmer bedding and though she hated the idea with a passion she knew they had to go back to the mountain to raid it. She shivered at the thought and a sleepy Raven stretched out an arm and pulled her closer thinking she was cold. Abby smiled and snuggled closer on her side, sharing her body heat with Raven’s. They shared one last sleepy goodnight before drifting into sleep.

Two nights later and it was Abby crying out Clarke's name that startled Raven out of her sleep and had her gently shaking the older woman awake. Coming awake didn't stop Abby's tears, though lord knows the stupid woman tried. Raven was having none of it though as she carefully pulled the other woman close, wrapping an arm around Abby's stomach and holding her in comfort.

As Abby's tears continued Raven whispered quietly to her that she was there, to cry and let it all out. She cuddled closer, resting her chin on Abby's shoulder and nuzzling her ear.

"We are quite a pair aren't we?" Abby hiccupped when she finally settled down and turned her head so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Yeah we are" Raven gripped her tighter.

"Thank you for being here."

Raven didn't really have a choice, she was under doctor’s orders, but for some strange reason she didn't want to be anywhere else and the thought of having to leave brought an ache to her chest. 

"Always, any time. I'll always be here Abby" she promised and was rewarded with being gripped tighter. "Think you can sleep again?" She asked and Abby nodded but didn't let go of Raven. Raven smiled and closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh of contentment. 

So the pattern was set for the next few nights and days. During the day Jackson checked on them twice a day to check their healing wounds and change their dressings, slowly letting them move about more and more. They helped each other with their exercises and slowly but surely the physical pain eased to a tolerable level. They still had to remain isolated due to the ongoing flu epidemic.

During the night they'd start out separated in bed, other than joined hands for comfort. Then one or the other would have a nightmare and they would roll into each other's arms for support. They both felt comforted, safe in each other's arms but neither would admit it. 

Three weeks after the mountain and Raven was allowed to do light duties at work. In other words she could sit at her desk and fix small things brought to her that required fixing. Abby too was allowed to return to work, though she was ordered to spend two hours sitting for every hour on her feet. Jackson watched her like a hawk and when he wasn't Kane was popping in and providing updates on their preparation to do supply runs to the mountains.

Wick was driving Raven crazy too with his hovering. Plus his persistent questioning on their relationship. Raven felt like she had kicked a puppy when she had told him they had fucked. End of story. Octavia started checking on her instead. Wick apparently too busy making wheelbarrows out of scrap metal to take to the mountain. Raven shrugged off curious questions and fed up O would leave.

Neither Abby nor Raven would relax until they were together, tired of all the questions, the looks, the sympathetic pitying eyes. They could never truly relax until it was just them. They occasionally ate with O and Lincoln, or Jackson but always together. They got into a routine of mainly hanging by themselves and people got used to seeing them together. Every night Raven would return to Abby's. Jackson seeing what was happening between his friends had flatly vetoed Raven from returning to her cot saying it would damage her further. They didn't care for his opinion really, Raven had no thoughts on leaving and the idea of Raven leaving had Abby clinging to Raven every night in her sleep, not that Raven minded.

Two weeks later and Raven was sitting at her work bench tinkering with some equipment that had been brought back from the mountain the previous day. She was so engrossed in her tinkering she was not aware of the passing of time, despite being teased by Abby when she brought her dinner not to stay up all night. 

She was not aware of her door opening initially but her head shot up at Abby's sobbed 

"Raven"

Raven took one look at her distressed friend, dropped everything and shot to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg she was around the table and had Abby in her arms in seconds. Abby gripped her tight, burying her face in the younger woman's neck and tried to breathe through her panic. 

She'd fallen asleep while waiting for Raven to come home and been overwhelmed by nightmares, some real from the mountains, others imagined. The last nightmare of Raven dying had terrified her and waking up with Raven still not home had only increased her panic. She had flown out of bed, raced down the halls ignoring guards startled looks, and come to find the security that only Ravens arms provided her. 

Raven gently soothed Abby, rubbing circles on her back and kissing her hair. 

"Sshhh babe. It's ok, everything is ok. What has you so upset?"

"I had a nightmare that you were....you were de..." Abby swallowed thickly not able to say it and Raven squeezed her tighter in understanding "I woke up and you weren't there. I panicked"

Raven felt like a heal, she should have been there. Abby must have been tired though if she went to bed so early. She flicked a look at the clock and realised it was 1am. Oh my god. Where had the time gone? It felt like Abby had only brought her dinner a few minutes ago. Damn her and her work ethic. 

"Babe I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I didn't realise it was so late" she pulled back and looked into a slightly calmer face "from now on if I'm not home by 9 come get me ok. I get caught up too easily"

Abby tucked her head back into Ravens neck and smiled at Raven calling her place home. Contentment settled over her but she was also aware of the pleasant tingle that overtook her body at being close to the young woman. Maybe she should have been surprised by the reaction but she wasn't. There had been something there between them, just under the surface, since they first met. Now Abby began to hope, maybe Raven felt it too. 

After long minutes cuddling Raven pulled back with a kiss to Abby's brow and taking her hand quietly led her out of her workshop and back home. She didn't mull over her choice of words, having accepted it a long time ago. Being at Abby's was home and she didn't want it any other way. 

Raven nodded at the guards on duty who were watching them and trying not to smile. Both Abby and Raven missed their knowing grins, unaware the whole camp thought they were together. Not that either of them minded the thought, they were just both unaware the other felt the same. Despite the obviousness of the situation. 

When they finally snuggled into bed, Abby curled herself into Ravens side like she had done for the last several nights and Raven wrapped her arms around her. Both sighed in contentment and Raven could feel herself drifting off to sleep when she heard Abby murmur

"Don't ever leave me Raven, I don't think I could survive"

"Never" Raven promised and turned her head to kiss the soft skin of Abby's forehead. "Sleep babe. I got you"

With another long sigh Abby let a dreamless sleep take hold. 

 

A month later and they were both fully healed, or as healed as they were going to get. Yet nothing had changed, neither of them wanted it to change. Raven never moved out and Abby never asked her to. They were both aware of a bit of an undercurrent to their relationship but neither wanted to risk what they had together. 

Right now they were sitting having lunch together. Along with O, Lincoln, Monty and surprisingly Jackson had joined the group. They were laughing and talking as they ate and Raven was very aware of her leg pressed against Abby's, hips and shoulders too. Raven realised they were rarely in each other's presence without touching and the thought had her smiling as she bit into an apple. It meant Abby liked touching her. The thought of touching Abby in less innocent ways had her choking on her Apple. 

Abby turned to her instantly in concern as she coughed, a warm hand landing on her thigh and rubbing gently. 

"You ok honey?" Abby asked in concern

"Yeah, just inhaled when I should have swallowed" Raven croaked back, then rolled her eyes as the others teased her about forgetting how to eat.   
As she continued to sit there and banter with her friends she realised several things. Abby's hand was still on her thigh, fingers gently stroking and sending electric pulses to between her thighs. Abby called her honey, a lot, while she called everyone else by name. As she thought back over the past few weeks she came to realise Abby had been sending her a lot of clues that she wanted more. Maybe she had been too blind to see before. But not anymore. 

Too soon for her liking Abby and Jackson said they had to get back to work. Raven blinked in surprise and tried not to blush when Abby kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Raven watched her go, heart thumping and mind whirring. It was time to see if Abby wanted more than just friendship and she had a plan on how to do it. She ignored the others teasing as she got up and hurried back towards her shop. 

Abby pushed open the door to her and Ravens room that evening after work. 

"Honey you here? I'm starved and..." She froze in the doorway upon seeing the room. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest and she pressed a hand to her mouth in surprise, in joy, in relief at finding the lights off and the room lit by tens of candles. Most significantly there was a new candelabra she had never seen before, filled with candles, that she knew Raven had just made. 

Further more there was a spread of food on the table, along with what appeared to be a bottle of Montys new brew. But best of all there stood Raven, hair done, good jeans and a singlet on, the light of the candles making her golden skin look beyond perfection. And in Ravens hands was a rose, made out of metal and painted and Abby thought all her Christmases had come at once. There was only one thing she could do. 

Gently shutting the door behind her she made her way over to where Raven was standing nervously and slightly shaking. She took the Rose out of numb hands and inspected the perfectness of it. Placing it aside she turned back to Raven and cupped her beautiful face and promised 

"I will cherish it always"

"I will cherish you" Raven promised and Abby closed her eyes on a sigh because Raven had finally admitted she cared for her too. Her eyes shot open startled when she felt movement, hands sliding around her waist and then breath against her lips before she watched Ravens eyes, wide open as their lips touched gently for the first time. They moaned together and Abby sought deeper contact but Raven pulled away and she frowned disappointed. Raven's next words had her sobbing in delight. 

"Be mine Abby" Raven begged

"I've always been yours" Abby leant in and kissed her love again "I always will be"

The food and moonshine were forgotten for long minutes as they affirmed their feelings. 

 

Winter passed for the camp and spring came on with a vengeance. Everybody had been busy from planting crops, to hunting to Raven fixing damages caused by winter ice to Abby treating those who turned out to be allergic to the crop of wild flowers that burst out around the camp. 

But it was just so good to be alive at the same time and Abby and Raven were never happier. Everyone could see it too, the clear adoration on their faces when the other was spoken of, or nearby or even thought of. The smiles and laughter that echoed from them that no one begrudged them after what they went through. 

They never once tried to hide their relationship, though Abby had worried what people would think of her being so much older, but despite Raven and occasionally some of their friends calling her Cougar teasingly no one seemed to care. Besides which it's hard to hide it when Raven had you screaming her name several times a night. Abby flushed at the thought, she'd never enjoyed sex so much. Which had been an eye opener considering she thought she had a healthy sex life and found her soul mate in Jake. 

Looking at the clock she realised it was nearly 6 and time for her to head home to meet up with Raven. Heat flooded her at the thought of her partner and she quickly placed everything aside and pulled off her coat and hung it on a hook. They planned to have a picnic tonight out in the flower field, though it was pretty popular and she supposed they would have to share it with others. Still it was romantic of Raven to suggest it. 

Leaving the infirmary she headed for her room but paused when she saw a guard hurrying towards her. Oh no, she could see her picnic plans dying by the look on his face. She hoped it was nothing and Marcus could handle it. 

"What is it?" She asked as she approached

"Clarke" he said, still looking stunned and Abby froze in shock. A myriad of emotions poured through her, relief, happiness, shock, anger, hurt and finally fear and trepidation. 

"Where is she?" She managed to croak out

"Yours" he informed and Abby took off at a sprint. 

Raven was tinkering with a radio while she waited for Abby so they could go on their picnic. Raven smiled at the thought and her plans for the evening. Her heart thumped in her chest at the thought but she wasn't really worried at Abby's reaction and was sure her feelings were returned in spades. 

She looked up startled as the door opened, not having heard footsteps and her jaw became unhinged at the person who stood there.

"Clarke" she gasped shocked. She was alive, in reasonably good health it appeared and dressed like a grounder, hair in braids and blue face paint. Fuck she hoped that didn't mean what she thought it meant. Surely Clarke hadn't been mental enough to go to the ice nation. 

"Raven" Clarke's gaze was like a blank stare "what are you doing in my mothers room?"

"I live here" Raven returned and had the satisfaction of seeing shock slacken Clarke's features as she heard pounding footsteps. Here came Abby and it seemed by her pace she might be aware. 

"You what?" Clarke growled just as the door flew open and Abby rushed in, nearly bowling over Clarke who hadn't moved. Abby used it to her advantage and grabbed her daughter up into a hug, sighing in relief when it was returned. It had been too long. 

Raven watched carefully, not 100% reassured by the still blank look on Clarke's face. Finally mother and daughter pulled apart and Abby looked Clarke over in complete shock. 

"Tell me that's not ice nation paint"

"River" Clarke supplied "they took me in for the winter"

"I see" Abby was somewhat relieved "are you back for good?"

"No. I don't know. I need to go to Polis, see Lexa" she paused as she watched her mother and friend scowl then her mother made her way to Raven who accepted her easily, familiarly and with a light kiss on her cheek. "What's going on. Why is Raven here? Why are you..." She waved towards them indicating their embrace. 

"Simple, because I love her" Abby replied and looked up at Raven who sucked in a startled breath, not the least worried because she knew it was returned and she could see the love returned now, through watery eyes. 

"I love you too" Raven whispered giving her a quick peck "I was planning on telling you tonight at our picnic"

They both sighed at the reminder, knowing it would have to be put on hold for now as they turned back towards a stunned Clarke who asked 

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Let's take a seat shall we" Abby motioned to the small table and chairs against the wall Raven had made them "we all have a lot of explaining to do but don't make the mistake of thinking your opinion matters Clarke. I love Raven, she's the only reason I made it past the mountain, what they did and you leaving. She stays here. We're a package deal" Abby warned and Raven grinned. She certainly liked the sound of that. 

 

It was the end of summer and the camp was thriving. The days were still warm but the evenings were cooling down. They'd spent the spring and summer working hard, growing crops, hunting, raiding the mountain and building new buildings with the help of the Grounders. They had made a tentative new alliance with Heda to the grumble of a few but it had helped them immensely. 

It had come from Clarke again. She had only stayed a week the first time, long enough to seriously piss Raven off with her disapproval and constant interruptions when she and Abby had private moments. Abby had been as patient as she could be and made up for it every night. 

Clarke had been back two months later, some of her harshness gone, apologetic for her previous behaviour and saying she'd accept them if they accepted her tentative relationship with Lexa. Then there had been Lexa. Gone was the harsh Commander of before. She had been skinny, malnourished and injured from a long war with the Ice Nation over winter. The Ice Queen had died on her blade but not before she got some of her own shots in, mental and physical. Both had left scars, Lexa had a permanent limp due to Nia's hidden knife through her ankle but she could still be formidable. But Clarke had helped heal the Commander and herself at the same time. Lexa around Clarke was softer, more approachable. Octavia was the only one brave enough to claim Lexa was whipped. Lexa never argued the point. 

Abby hadn't been happy, nor had Raven but when Clarke had indicated them and said "you can't help who you love" they had decided to sit back and watch. Abby had warned Lexa point blank if she betrayed them again nothing would save her. Lexa had returned the notion about Clarke and then made the Skaikru the thirteenth clan in a deal to ensure they would always have her protection. Now that peace seemed possible the only real threat seemed to come from the wasteland and beyond. 

"Hey beautiful" Raven leant in and kissed her cheek from her seat beside her "you looked a million miles away"

Abby blushed at the endearment and turned to look at Raven who looked handsome, gorgeous, beautiful in her dark pants, white shirt and suspenders. Her tie was half undone and at an odd angle and her jacket was long gone. 

"Just thinking about the last six months, how wonderful it's been. How different it was to the life I thought I'd have" Abby smiled at her wife. Yes wife. Today they had stood up before family and friends and exchanged vows. Raven had asked her during their last trip to Polis, a beautiful city that reminded her of industrial revolution Europe with the machines, the clothes and way of life. Abby had been stunned but delighted and had said yes. 

Many had been shocked, but in a pleasant way. Clarke had just sighed and agreed to be bridesmaid. O had stood up for Raven. They had argued about who should walk down the aisle, Abby saying she'd already had a go, Raven arguing she really didn't want to limp down it. Raven won and Abby had gotten herself a nice traditional dress with a plunging neckline that had Raven gaping. Kane had married them and all Camp Jaha, some high ranking Grounders and a few clam leader like Luna were present. 

"A better life I hope Mrs Reyes" 

And that was another change. They had spoken about it and Abby had said she wanted to take on Ravens name. Griffin was from Jake and she couldn't ask Raven to take that on, so she she was going to be Dr Abby Reyes. It sounded strange but she would get used to it. 

"Much better. The best" Abby grinned "have I told you today how handsome you look in that suit"

"Yup" Raven grinned proudly

"How about how much I love you?" Abby asked next. 

"That too, and I love you" Raven leant in for a kiss

"Get a room" Octavia called and Raven grinned and stood offering her hand to her wife

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you say Mrs Reyes?" Raven grinned "ready to go celebrate our wedding night"

"Hell yes" Abby laughed standing and Clarke groaned burying her face in an amused Lexa's shoulder who whispered in her ear it was ok, they'd go celebrate themselves soon. 

It took some time to say goodnight and get everyone's well wishes before they were safely locked away in their room. They kissed as they undressed each other, Raven frustrated with all the buttons on Abby's dress, before finally falling naked together onto their bed. 

Mouth and hands remapped well explored territory as they set about making each other moan, gasp and cry out in pleasure. Raven rolled on top of her wife, pressing a knee between thighs that opened in welcome. Searching fingers caressed through slick heat before two found the opening and speared inside. Abby gasped arching high then moaned as Raven unerringly found her clit. 

"Honey please" Abby begged before Raven settled herself over a smooth thigh and set a hard fast pace that had Abby scrambling to keep up and soon they were careening over the edge and into the abyss together. 

 

They had many years together, got to watch the dawning of a new modern society and civilisation that grew slowly under the watchful eye of Heda and her skaikwin wife. 

Somehow Lexa and Clarke gave them half a dozen grandchildren and they did a lot of babysitting to make up for the lack of their own children. Though they had suffered many hardships at the start of their life on earth, by the end they had come to appreciate love and life so much more and when their souls entwined in the aftermath they kept a watchful eye on many Griffin/Reyes generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
